


Sweet Things

by mortalitasi



Series: ad lucem [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalitasi/pseuds/mortalitasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic written in response to the prompt "I need to have you, here, right now." </p><p>Aisling and Fenris have a small, silly moment between attempts to save Kirkwall from itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

He’s been fiddling with the sash at his wrist for about ten minutes straight now. She’s trying to finish her journal entry for those last ten minutes, but she can’t focus on anything but the  _scrape scrape scrape_ of his gauntlet against the leather of his bracers. She dips her quill in her inkpot again, attempting to salvage what’s left of her train of thought, but then—

_scrape._

She hears him start behind her when she stands abruptly, palms leaned on the table. Hawke turns on him with her lips pressed into a tight line, her dark hair falling from its ponytail. 

"If you rotate that sash one more time I won’t be held responsible for anything exploding," she says, scraping her hands through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp. The sting of it relieves her of a bit of tension.

He looks like he’s been caught doing something sordid. He even hides his hands behind his back, and shuffles from one foot to another.

"I didn’t say anything," he offers, and Aisling crosses her arms.

"You’ve been standing by that library shelf for the better part of half an hour," she says with all the accusatory tone judges use when they condemn criminals to swing from the gallows. "You’re either greatly enamored of that horrific, mask-like thing you insisted on bringing with you to the house, or you are failing at finding a book to read like none before you."

Fenris coughs awkwardly, and looks down at the floor. The movement makes the soft fringe of his hair fall forward over his face.

"I would be lying if I said I weren’t— preoccupied." 

The way he says that makes her pause. She sighs and walks over to him, bare feet padding quietly on the cool stone of the floor. When she’s come close enough to touch him by simply reaching out, she stops, and he almost smiles at how well she’s learned to measure him. She never comes too near— always gives him space, leeway to refuse. An odd sensitivity for a person so passionate and headstrong.

"I’m sorry for rounding on you like that," she says, surprising him. Apology is not in her nature. "I just— the sound was driving me  _insane_.”

He laughs a bit, and that makes her smile, as it always does. “It’s alright. I was fidgeting.”

"Yes," she agrees stolidly. "Yes, you were. Very loudly. Care to share why?"

Some strange expression passes over his face, is chased away by indecision, then is replaced by determination. His hands lift, and clasp her face. Her eyes shut as he leans in. Her ink-stained fingers curl in his tunic as he kisses her, thumbs brushing over the crests of her cheeks. She sighs into his mouth as the tightness drains from her shoulders. When he pulls away a little, her eyes are closed yet. It makes him happy, to see he still has this effect on her.

"Did that… clear things up somewhat?" 

Her lashes tickle his nose when she blinks. “It did. Feeling fidgety for this reason is perfectly acceptable.”

He bumps his forehead to hers, and he opens his mouth as though to speak, but doesn’t.

"…Would you like to say something?" 

Fenris makes a small sound. “Hm. I— perhaps. ‘I just really need to have you, here, right now.’”

First she looks thoughtful, and then he suddenly becomes witness to the rare sight of her grinning, fully enough to bring both her dimples out of hiding. 

"Ser, are you quoting ‘Hard In Hightown: Siege Harder’ at  _me_?” 

He chuckles. “It wasn’t my idea.”

She rests her arms on his shoulders, linking her hands loosely behind his neck, and moves in for another kiss. “I should hope not.”


End file.
